


Under one ceiling (Swapfell Sans)

by Larentia_ray09



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Biracial, BlackBerry - Freeform, But He Doesn't Mean It, F/M, Movie Nights, OC Is Female, OC insert, OC is a nervous wreck, OC is desperate, OC is terrified of him for the first few days, Roomates, Sans - Freeform, Sans doesn't know hoe to react to this, Sans doesn't know how to react to these feelings, Sans is a Tsundere, Swapfell, and THE FLUFF!, annoyed by the excessive anime OST's played, as in the heritage is two different countries, eventual pairing, gains confidence later, he's a terrifying guy, he's also no-nonsense, kind of, lots of netflix, minor depression, not a hybrid, not sure if it's a fast burn or a slow burn, plum - Freeform, soul of patience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larentia_ray09/pseuds/Larentia_ray09
Summary: Residing among the asphalt of Ebott city are two races, humans and monsters. Recently freed, the latter now strives to find place in this world, expanding and forming new relationships.Among the turmoil and troubles of these monsters, is a certain skeleton with a hot headed countenance and rather classy tastes. Sans Serif now faces problems of his own, with his lazy brother and a rather vacant apartment with a rent too high for him to afford. So what may his solution be? A roommate.But, unfortunately, things don’t really go as planned for this royal guardsman.Especially when his roomie turns out to be a rather nervous, young girl…





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Undertale!

  * **Chapter one**



**In which, Sans realizes Papyrus was in a relationship.**

**❤**

**『** **C O N F I D E N C E** **』**

**❤**

The bitterly familiar sound of bone hitting wood resounded through the café, startling the many patrons that visited it. Dozens of wide, curious and slightly nervous eyes zeroed down on a quaint duo that sat at a window seat; one was tall, lean and slender built, wearing a simple fur-lined leather jacket and the other, considerably shorter, yet still having some modesty to his height, donned in an immaculate black turtleneck and a pair of black skinny jeans.

The most striking trait about these two, however, was the simple fact that they were nowhere CLOSE to seeming human. The one main attribute that differentiated them from the rest of the bustling Ebott crowd…

They were skeletons.

~~And immensely hot ones at that.~~

No, they weren’t dead per say, and I’d rather not delve into their whole story. To make it short and to the point, they were monsters, freed only a year ago from their prison under Mount. Ebott, famous for only it’s strange and rather creepy myth, but otherwise any other mountain that had barely any identity to itself.

Now, back to our skeleton duo. It was the latter skeleton, in the black turtleneck sweater that had whacked his hands full force onto the solid wood table. He was currently on his feet, red eye-lights glaring daggers at the occupant across him.

“What do you mean, you CAN’T!” he gritted out.

Another strikingly blatant trait about this skeleton was his deep, loud voice. The whole café had turned to them, eyes darting between the two monsters, some holding apprehension, some plain annoyance while most stared at the taller skeleton with unmasked pity. And the reason was rather obvious; the shorter one, despite his unimpressive height was…well…

Fucking _terrifying_.

His companion seemed unaffected by this, lounging back, a lit cigarrete clamped between his teeth. His purple eye lights were trained on him.

“i already told you milord.” He sighed, leaning forward. “as much as i want to help you through this, i already have a place to stay. asgore was nice enough to offer one of his apartments. maybe if you pushed your ego aside a bit, you could live with us…”

The common man would find the lordly title rather strange to utter out at a time like this, where kings no more ruled their people and hierarchy had nearly vanished. The shorter one groaned, sitting back down, pinching the ridge of his nose. He projected out annoyance, fatigue and tire.

“My reasons are clear to you Papyrus. As much as I appreciate the former king supplying me with a decent room, I cannot accept it. It does not reach my standards and to be perfectly honest-” his red light snapped to the side for a moment, a frown growing on his face. How such a feat was possible was unknown, considering the fact that they were made of bone.

“The neighborhood is shit. This apartment I found on the other hand has everything I need and I am rather satisfied with it. And you know how my tastes are.”

The taller one, Papyrus nodded understandingly, his eye sockets half-lidded.

“but would you rather stay in a good apartment with a rent you can’t afford? i don’t think it’s worth it…” he trailed off when he saw the look on his companion’s face. The shorter one had his own hues narrowed at him dangerously. He bit back his statement, knowing fully well what was to come next.

“Are you going to help me through this, Mutt or advise me against my wishes?”

Papyrus sighed, running a phalange over his cranium.

“whelp, if this is of any help…undyne told me about this thing humans do. they usually invite in a paying roommate who pays for their half of the rent and stuff…” he replied, slightly nonchalant. He glanced out of the window, nothing the traffic with a slight frown, before his eyes lit up a little.

“Why do you keep doing that?” snapped the shorter.

“what?”

“Looking out of the window like you’re expecting someone.”

Papyrus sent him what could be a smug smile, then pointed at a young human woman with soft blonde hair crossing the street. She looked around for a moment, eyes finally landing on the tall, lanky skeleton, before a smile spread across her face. His companion frowned at this action, then his gaze fell on Papyrus, jaw nearly dropping at what he saw.

He was _blushing_.

The girl had entered the café at this point and walked towards the table they sat at. The shorter one tried to scare her off, sending her the most terrifying glares he could muster up. But she was unfazed, making a beeline straight for them and stopping next to Papyrus.

“Hey Rus!” she greeted before delivering a quick peck on the temple. Is companion watched this with incomprehensible dread. The girl looked at him and gave him a smile. he decided he didn’t like this girl.

“’kay, milord. allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, liv…” he turned to the blonde girl. “olivia, this is my brother, sans.”

Olivia raised an eyebrow, turned to Sans, her hand extended to initiate a greeting. He didn’t return it however. He was too busy trying to assess this scene, this girl and the blatant fact that…

His younger brother was cozy with a girl.

A _human_ girl.

A GIRL.

He didn’t react at all. In fact, he couldn’t react judging by how his eye sockets blanked out and he fell face first onto the table. For the second time that day, bone met wood at a louder, more alarming rate and the patrons of Ebott city café snapped their heads once again to the now odd group of three, whispereing loudly.

Papyrus stared down at his brother’s unconscious body, nervously rubbing his cervical vertebrae. He then looked up at Olivia who was gazing at Sans’ fallen body with growing panic and shock, hand still extended out for the handshake that never happened.

“i don’t think he took it that well…”

❤

Morgan stopped, pinching the edge of the crumpled paper, sweat dripping from her temples. She looked around the crowded street of Ebott, nervous and downright terrified of the new environment she was thrust into. Her suitcase wheeled behind her as she walked to the zebra-crossing.

_It’s just for six years. Plenty of time to adapt…_ she kept repeating this mantra over and over again in her mind, crossing the street. A couple of shoulders bumped into her small frame, and any curious gaze directed on her made her shy away into the shadows. Gulping, she ran her fingers through her short, dark brown hair, a mass of waves and curls that stuck out. She was the kind of person who could differentiate herself from the Ebott crowd, with her brown skin and slightly ethnic appearance along with her nervous posture.

_Just six years…six years to adjust, to open up, to be judged for everything you do-oh WHO AM I KIDDING!_

She stopped at a sidewalk, then jumped aside when a rather tall and furry bear passed her, seding her a sympathetic clue.

“Hi…” she squeaked out. The bear nodded her way, grinning out a display of sharp teeth. Morgan sucked in a breath, stiffly turned around and walked forward. Of course, how could she forget! Ebott was the home of the monster population. And with all due respect, she didn't even know what to make of them. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and rammed face first into…

.

.

.

. 

. 

A glass door.

A few snickers passed through, while some ran forward to check on her. Morgan groaned unhappily. This was perfect, just perfect. She glanced up at the sign, the door she ran into belonged to a bakery called Muffet’s. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced back. Right into a pair of eight black eyes. A rather tall, and weirdly attractive spider looked down at her.

“My, that was quite a hit. Are you alright dearie?” she asked. Morgan didn’t know how to react.

“Well, er…um…” she said.

The spider shook her head, pressing two fingers against her forehead.

“You must be a little more careful.” She continued. Morgan blinked.

“Um…I…er…”

“You’re new to Ebott, aren’t you? How about you drop over to my bakery sometime.” She motioned at the sign. It took Morgan a moment to realize that the spider monster before her was Muffet. She swallowed absentmindedly and nodded. Muffet shot her a fangy grin and walked, or rolled (She had just noticed a pair of roller-skates fitted on her feet) back into the bakery.

She had just arrived into this city and the only words she could muster out to those who acknowledged her were: ‘um’, ‘I’, ‘er’, ‘well’ and ‘hi’. She felt ridiculously terrified of sounding like a total idiot at that point. Now what would people think? What would people think now?

Morgan glanced at the paper again, then back up at the sign.

She was so unprepared for this. When she had taken that entrance test for Ebott University on psychology and Literature, the acceptance letter had taken far too long to get back to her. By the middle of summer, she had given up her hopes of ever getting accepted and proceeded to find some other college to attend when the letter turned up, after getting sent to another location all together, at her doorstep.

That was a day ago. Classes were starting in a few days and Morgan and her family barely had time to arrange for a rented apartment. She had no job, no fund, no place to stay and the worst luck a nineteen-year old could ask for.

She took a deep breath in and stepped into the bakery.

“Uh, hi…” she called out. Muffet looked up from behind the counter and smiled softly.

“Yes?”

Morgan struggled to find the words she needed, then put them together to form a stammering mess of a sentence.

“I w-was just wondering i-if you k-knew of a-any apartment out on r-rent. I’m in a really b-bad situation right now and-” she sighed and shook her head. “You know what…uh, it’s okay…”

“Actually,” began Muffet. “I do.”

“Huh, wha-?”

The spider monster motioned to a seat and Morgan took it obediently, clasping her hands together and twiddling her fingers. Muffet seated herself across her and stroked her chin.

“I have a friend you see, whose brother is looking for a roommate.” She said, pushing a glass of water toward her. Morgan took it gratefully. “You just need to pay for half the rent’s fee. But the thing is, dearie…” she trailed off frowning at you.

“Are you comfortable with rooming with a boy? Sans is around twenty-four, and while he is a decent person, he can be rather.” Now the violet spider struggled to find her own words. “ intimidating at times.”

Morgan shook her head.

“I’m desperate. Do you think you can give me the address?” she asked politely. Muffet paused before producing pen and scribbling it onto a napkin, she handed it to you with a flourish. Morgan took it with shaky hands and smiled weakly at the spider monster.

“Thanks.” She whispered. Muffet nodded.

“Tread carefully, though.” She advised. “Don’t make the bonehead lose his temper.”

Morgan blinked at the comment. The way she said it made it sound like a pun but she honestly didn’t get it. Rising from the seat, the brunette wheeled her suitcase out of the bakery, sparing one more glance at the spider, then waved a little.

She then let out a sigh, slumping a little.

❤

**“Hey, Papyrus, a girl dropped by today.”**

**“yeah?”**

**“She was looking for a place to stay.”**

**“okay.”**

**“I told her about your brother…”**

**…**

**“oh…shi-“**

❤

Sans woke in a painfully familiar living area, perched awkwardly on a couch. He only needed to take one look at the large pile of socks and paper balls, the stack of joke books and posters of planetarium programmes to realize where he was. And needless to say he was not happy.

This was the main reason why he hated sharing a house with Papyrus back in the underground. Grumbling lightly, he propped himself up and spotted his brother and his human companion sitting across him, slight worry etched on their faces.

“What happened?” He demanded. It wasn’t a simple question; he expected a reply and _fast_. Papyrus new that and did not beat around the bush.

“you fainted.” He stated. “the shock really got to you.”

Sans groaned, not at the pain he felt at the ridge of his nose, but at the humiliating news of his fainting at a public place upon the realization of his brother in a steady relationship. If he kept reacting this way, he would no longer be fit to the lead the royal guard due to his pathetic behavior.

“I guess it was a surprise.” Olivia piped up. “Sorry about not telling you about it earlier, we wanted to keep it low-key, if you know what I’m trying to say.”

“No, I’m not.” Sans snapped, crossing his arms and letting out an aura of childish defiance. The two beings across him let out sighs, then looked back at him.

“muffet called.” Papyrus declared. Sans frowned, his teeth gnashing together.

“Why the hell should I care abo-“

“she found you a roommate.”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Skele-bros.

**Chapter two.**

**In which, ~~skeletons are hot as hell~~ FAIRLY DECENT huma-monster-things.**

**❤**

**『** **S T E R N** **』**

**❤**

The first thing that greeted Morgan when she walked into one of the monster neighborhoods was…

A mob.

She was fairly confused at this point. Why was there a human mob out here? Was this a protest? Morgan had seen a few minor protests and marches back at home, but Sunstreak Town was a fairly quiet place, so events like those were still rare. But this…she had never seen a protest of this magnitude before except in T.V, and she honestly thought the creators were exaggerating.

She weaved through the crowd, shoulder bumping against random people. There were a few instances when angry shouts were shot at her when they were unfortunate enough to trip over her wheelie bag. They did not help her boost her confidence at all.

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” she kept yelling out. At this point, Morgan wondered why this mob was here in the first place. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, then glanced to the side. There, leaning against a fire-hydrant were a few homemade signs.

‘GO BACK, SCUM!’

‘YOU WERE THROWN UNDER THAT MOUNTAIN FOR A REASON!’

‘BURN IN HELL, DEMON SPAWNS!’

Morgan felt herself cringe at the aggressive slogans, figuring out pretty quick that the protests were for monsters. She had heard from a few news sources that ever since the monster protection law was passed out half a year ago, the protests that were initially individuals yelling insults at a street, were now an unruly mob out to get ‘justice’, as they put it.

She stared at them for a few more seconds, still lost in her thoughts. A few months ago, a group of people from the Ebott crowd moved into Sunstreak town because they ‘couldn’t stand walking the ground those hellish creatures treaded on’ and of course, with them, came the rumors.

Rumors of how they were evil and bloodthirsty, waiting in the shadows to devour children. Murderous instincts that drove them to ‘kill or be killed’. Kidnapping children’s to feast on their SOUL’s…and as time passed, they grew worse. Her family became hardcore Anti-monster, leaving behind Morgan at the neutral pint.

And of course, after interacting with one of them, she realized they weren’t so bad.

But then again, not all monsters are the same, right?

She exhaled and got back to weaving through the crowd, her suitcase behind her and her knapsack on her shoulders. It was getting more and more claustrophobic, the unpleasant smell of sweat and deodorant filling the air. She scrunched up her nose and persisted for a few more minutes, holding onto her PATIENCE lest it slips through and she snaps, and she throws aside any person that comes in her way (not that she can actually do that…).

She glanced down at the napkin again, then let out a string of curses in Spanish. The ink had smudged over the surface. Morgan felt frustration and HoPelessness fill her SOUL as it pulsed feebly. She looked around, eyes screaming for help, but the crowd was too busy exhibiting their HATE.

_This is so overwhelming. I can’t do this…it was a bad idea coming here…_

Morgan felt her hands tighten around her suitcase handle.

**_Oh shut up, whimp._** Yelled a more determined part of her. **_It’s just a couple of stupid people. Now woman up and keep walking forward!_**

She wiped away a few stray tears of frustration and pushed through the crowd, finally emerging out of it. She took a deep breath in and grinned for the first time she arrived here. Then the smudged address came crashing beck to her head and her SOUL resumed its HoPeless state. She looked back at the mob, it was getting bigger. She better start moving before she gets caught in it again.

Morgan began to walk to goodness-knows where. Perhaps luck would be kind to her for once and somehow bestow upon her the way to this Sans-person’s house. She walked down the main road, the ominous structure of Mt.Ebott looming in the distance. Almost half the Monster neighborhoods were situated at or around the mountain, according to the new travel guide, so Morgan knew she was headed in the right direction.

She paused next to a large building with a flashy neon sign, emblazoned with blue lettering. ‘NTT’s resort’. What did NTT stand for?

A couple of monsters entered the resort, while a few passed her by, glancing at her strangely. Morgan noticed how they consciously avoided the protest and she didn’t blame them. If she could, she would high-tail it out of there to avoid the chaos and hide under a safe rock.

She was too lost in thought to notice where she was going.

_Again._

And for the second time that day, she found herself ramming face first into something. Only this something was alive. And hard. And…

She looked up, at the monster she bumped into, ready to let out a string of apologies. She saw a tall lanky skeleton, in a black jacket looking down at her. A single scar ran down his left eye. Her jaw dropped.

Oh no.

Oh _no._

He’s HOT.

**❤**

Papyrus prepped himself on what to expect. From the long conversation he had with Muffet while Sans was still out cold on his couch informed him enough to know that a) the candidate was human, b) she is a ‘she’ and c) she was probably the most nervous human’s Muffet had seen. There was a hint of sympathy in her tone when she said this, and Papyrus kind of understood that now.

“hey, are you okay?” he asked, playing cool. “i hope you’re not hurt or anything.”

The girl swallowed and shook her head, what seemed to be an almost unnoticeable blush fading from her cheeks. Papyrus felt her SOUL pulse meekly, probably awed and terrified at his appearance. The tall skeleton brushed the emotions off; every human reacted that way. He was more worried about how her SOUL would react to Sans. Though…

“heh, you’re human.” he stated the obvious.

“Er…yeah.” She replied, looking at her feet.

“so, if this were the underground, i would say i was usually on the lookout to capture humans, yeah?” he chuckled, deciding to lift her spirits. “but i’d be too lazy to any of that shit sooo…”

He noticed her SOUL pulse nervously. Papyrus realized his plan to ‘lift her spirits’ weren’t working. At all.

“eh, forget I said anything.” He said quickly. The girl nodded at him with surprising PATIENCE. By now, any random other would have groaned and pushed past him. “so, mouse, you’re new here, right? it’s kind of obvious, since we’ve never seen your face here before.”

She blinked at the use of a nickname, and nodded. Papyrus grinned even wider.

“whelp, giving me your name wouldn’t hurt.”

“Morgan.” She mumbled out. “And I was wondering if you know a guy named Sans.”

Well, that was not surprising. It was the reason why she was in this neighborhood, right?

“papyrus.” He replied, then paused, stroking his lower jaw, a thoughtful look in his purple eye-lights. “and as for knowing sans, wellll…”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’re him.” She squeaked. Papyrus let out a raspy laugh at the comment. Jeez, this kid was so terrified of appearing awkward in front of strangers. He dare say it was a little cute.

“nah, sans is my older brother.” He clarified. She snapped her head up, looking at him with shock. She blinked, scratching her cheek.

“He’s your brother?” she repeated.

“yep.”

“Well, you know he’s looking for a…roommate, right?”

Papyrus grinned.

“yeah. heh, so i presume you want to take the dive. the _bone_ -chilling leap of fate into the unknown future and stuff like that?” he asked. She nodded frantically, before finally registering the pun. The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. So the kid had a thing for bad jokes and puns. Heh, she wasn’t that bad. But there was still one more question.

“why aren’t you at his place, then?” he asked. “i’m pretty sure muffet gave you some directions, right?”

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and blushed. Reaching into her pocket, she produced a napkin and handed it over to him. Papyrus looked at it, spotting ink smudged all over it and the faint outline of words. He cringed, this kid seemed to have worse luck than Undyne on a bad hair day.

“Uh, that’s what’s left of it.” She pointed sheepishly.

“jeez, how in the name of the angel did this thing get smudged?” he snorted. The girl, what’s her name-Morgan, threw her hands into the air, exasperation gracing her features.

“That’s the point! I have no clue!” she almost resembled a lopsided windmill, waving her arms around. A few passer byes steered away from her, to avoid getting swatted on the faces. Papyrus shrugged, and beckoned to her.

“whelp, I better take you to him.” He decided. She shot him a grateful look.

❤

Morgan wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Muffet was gracious enough to let out a clue about Sans’ persona. Then Papyrus added his own quips about him, blatantly exaggerating about his older brother, from his overbearing harshness to the immense amount of magic he hoarded to his coolness.

Statements like these had caused the brunette to draw out a mental picture of her new roommate, the outcome of it terrifying her. But the moment the front door to the out-of-place wood cabin- AND BY THE ANGEL, WAS THAT SNOW, REAL SNOW ON HIS ON THE ROOF?!- was opened by a rather pissed off looking skeleton, restrained by a blonde.

He wasn’t what she expected.

“hey, milord.” Papyrus greeted, pushing Morgan forward. He sent her a comforting smile. It didn’t help. Inhaling deeply, she pulled on her best (wobbly) smile.

“Hi.” She squeaked. Then she cringed at how awkward she sounded. The shorter skeleton, presumably Sans, who I quote, looked NOTHING like imagination Sans, raised his eyebrow-bone brow-whatever it was and narrowed his eye sockets at her, then at Papyrus then back at her again.

“Good-bye.” He snapped, slamming the door at her face. Morgan sighed, adjusting her knapsack. Whelp, that’s it. She screwed up. Now she better find an alleyway where she can sleep and let the world forget about her pitiful existence.

Papyrus, however, had other ideas, forcing the door open and pushing Morgan in, perfectly calm. Sans watched them, sputtering.

“this is your roommate, milord.” Papyrus declared. Eyes snapped to her. The shorter skeleton’s eye sockets widened for a fraction of a second then gave her a critical eye. Morgan felt anxiety fill her SOUL as he took a step forward and bent a little to her level.

The Euro-Mexican wasn’t too short or too tall, some would say her height was average. But the skeleton that glowered dangerously, while he was shorter than his brother by coming up to his shoulder, still towered over her. And maybe the next thing that proved his and Papyrus’ relation was the scar over his left eye. Only his were three jagged parallel lines, which added to his intimidation factor.

It took all of Morgan’s confidence not to high-tail it out of there.

“You are lucky I am _desperate_ , human.” He snarled. Papyrus mumbled something under his breath.

Sans straightened out his spine with a hum. He beckoned to Morgan. “State your name.”

“Morgan.” She replied, sweat building up on her forehead.

“Your _full_ name.” he barked. Morgan flinched and cleared her throat, looking at him with mild surprise. What was he, a member of some army? In her mind, giving someone their first name was enough. But she didn’t want to piss this guy off even more.

“Morgan Diaz.”

Sans raised his bone-brows and motioned to the dining table, the scowl still etched on his features. He then turned to Papyrus and the Blonde girl.

“Leave us.” He ordered, seating himself across her. Morgan felt a sense of Déjà vu.

“Due to certain issues concerning this apartment’s rent, I am in the need of a roommate.” He began, lacing his fingers (too lazy to list out all three bones here) together. “I am sure you are familiar with this.”

Morgan nodded.

“Speak up, for the love of the angel!” Sans gritted.

“Yes.”

He sighed, peering at her, frown never leaving his features.

“But I still maintain proper discipline and decorum around me and I wish for you to do the same.” He continued. Morgan examined his face a little more. What was with monsters and scars? And why the hell were skeletons so attractive. They basically had no facial feature and stuff…

“…and in return, you may set some of your own.”

She snapped back to reality and blurted out a ‘yes’. Sans nodded, steepling his fingers.

“Now remember, if you are not comfortable with these rules, you do not have to take this deal.”

“Uh…yes?” Morgan squeaked, sweating nervously. A flurry of thoughts rushed through her head.

_OMG, I’ve never felt this terrified before._

_How can skeletons frown? Aren’t they made of bone?_

_Bone is flexible?_

_Wait…rules? Stars, don’t tell me he’s going to make me sell my cat!_

_Shit, he’s looking at me like I’m some sort of freak._

_I don’t even have a cat…_

“Well then, let’s begin.” He held up five fingers. “Rule 1, don’t mess up my space. Rule 2, don’t make too much noise. Rule 3, you shall not, in any way, interrupt or bother me while I am with my colleagues or attempting to work. Rule 4, I will not entertain you in any way and Rule 5, when the need arises,” he focused an intense look at her “you MUST listen to me without any protest or questioning.”

Morgan nodded wearily.

“Now that’s that out of the way, I have another question to ask you.”

“Yes?” she piped up.

“I trust you have a paying job.”

Morgan opened her mouth, then shut it, sinking in her seat.

She didn’t.

But it was best she didn’t beat around the bush and came straight up, in spite of her fear and nervousness.

“No…not really.”

❤

Sans was speechless for once as he stared at the brown-skinned girl seated before him. She seemed to be growing more nervous by the second, unconsciously biting her bottom lip. The shock soon faded away to annoyance. This human had enough gall to walk up to him, demand a place to stay and not have any financial support whatsoever to pay her half of the rent?!

“But I’ll find one.” She added quickly. “It might take a few days, but I’ll find one by the end of the wee-“

“You’re wasting my time.” Sans stated drily, his face contorting to a harsh glare. The girl, Morgan shrank back, visibly distressed. He dusted his gloves, not sparing her a glance and pointed aggressively at the door. He was not ready to hear any of her pitiful excuses now.

She looked at the door, then at him, then raised her shoulders. She rose from her seat, ready to leave before freezing. Sans huffed impatiently, annoyance growing even more. The human took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

“Listen, Mr.Sans…” she began, nervously twiddling at the edge of her turtleneck sweater’s sleeve. “This arrangement…me coming here was…uncalled for. To this city, I mean.” She sighed, looking for words to say. “I haven’t been very lucky, this trip was disorganized, I barely have any cash, I have no place to stay, no friends to rely on for a couch to crash into…so please, give me a chance, let me find a job…”

Sans felt uncomfortable around her requests. She seemed lost, helpless and…

_Stars_ , why was she giving him that look? That look a trapped deer had, when they still wished to live on but were clearly aware of their fate by dying to a bullet. He frowned, a part of his SOUL, which he kept buried for years sparking feebly. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t pull the trigger and get it over with.

If he didn’t ACT the right way, those eyes would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. But he didn’t think he wanted to show any weakness…he looked at her again and snapped.

Sighing, he ran his gloved hand over his cranium.

“Fine.” He stated. “I’ll give you a few days, maybe even introduce you to someone who can give you a job every now and then. But the moment I start viewing you as a liability, you’re packing. Understand, human?”

The human, who had snapped her head up when he let her go, had a smile growing on her lips. She grinned and held out her hand.

“Thank you!” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Sans nodded, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Oh, and its Morgan. Not human.”

“Pardon.”

The nervousness returned to her voice.

“It’s uh…rule number one since you…and, uh…never mind.”

❤

『 ** _Weak, nervous, insecure…those were a few words that described you back then. You with your stupid eyes._**

 ** _But, I guess I was wrong about hating you. I dare say you’re not bad…for a human._** 』

❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, boy.
> 
> Moving is harder than expected!

**Chapter three**

**In which, dimension boxes are helpful.**

**❤**

**『** **D E S P E R A T E** **』**

**❤**

“We have arrived.” Sans declared as they hopped off the cab. Morgan’s jaw hit the ground when she saw the huge mansion looming before her. From what she heard from the skeleton beside her, this used to be the home to a noble family after the Great War. Due to certain circumstances, however. They moved out and the house was put up for sale for years until it was bought by the current landlord. Now the renovated rooms served as apartments for a few townsfolk.

“It’s…HUGE…” she whispered, craning her neck to see its roof which eclipsed the sun. The staircase, she noted, was carved out of hard granite and the door was dark brown, probably oak. A small well-kept lawn peeked at the corner and she spotted a few marble statues mostly of flamingos and swans. It was what was left of the garden before the concrete sidewalk and road was made, and every single plant had to be cleared out.

When she was young, Morgan always imagined herself to be a character in a book, exploring a dark and dingy dungeon and discovering treasure whenever she used to get locked in the basement by her cousins until her mother would return from her job and rescue her. Her father was Mexican, and he lived with the rest of his family in Sunstreak town, so she was raised in a rather large house, among chaos and family.

But this place was bigger than her house back in her hometown.

“Well, obviously.” Sans replied, reaching into his pocket. “Here, these are the spare keys. Keep them safely, understand?”

Morgan raised her eyebrows, receiving the keys. She held it up, the sunlight reflecting off the metal. She stuffed it into her pocket and looked at the entrance.

“The furniture has already been provided.” Sans continued, climbing up the stairs and pausing briefly to look back at her. She quickly jogged after him, nearly tripping over her suitcase. She found her balance and blushed with embarrassment as the skeleton rolled his eye lights.

“That’s nice, I guess.” She said quickly, lugging her suitcase up the stairs. She let out a huff and adjusted her grip. Mumbling something under his breath, Sans walked over to her and grabbed it, lifting it with ease, Morgan felt her eyebrows rise. He looked like he was carrying a toothpick, not a heavy suitcase packed with all her shit.

“What about your stuff?” She asked. Sans looked back at her and hummed, then went back to walking down the hallway. She frowned at his strange attitude and looked around, fascinated by the architecture. It was something right out of a story book.

Things like this always fascinated her, the imagination in Morgan was swept into a flurry of shapes and colors. She could almost imagine some of her favorite book characters exploring this place. She found herself in another garden, this one larger. A glass roof protected it from the elements. There was a stone pathway leading to a staircase and another hall, probably to the backyard.

Sans dug his free hand into his pocket and pulled out his set of keys. They passed a couple of doors till he took a turn in the hall and stopped in front of a door. Morgan stopped beside him and craned her neck to get a glimpse of the rest of the hall. At the end, sunlight. She turned to see the door unlocked and Sans waiting next to it, bone-brow (?) raised.

“Well?”

She squeaked and scuttled in, grabbing the bag. She stopped and took in the huge living room. There was a large glass window and a door that led to a small plot of land. She decided that it was probably for the garden. There was a loveseat and a sofa in front of a T.V and on walking into a small hallway, found two bedrooms and a bathroom. A kitchen lay tucked next to one. Morgan opened the first bedroom door and poked her head in, taking in the space. It was lit and airy, with a study desk folded into the wall, a decent bed and a closet. Curtains were drawn to reveal a small balcony overlooking the mansion’s backyard and a small apartment next to it, separated by a modest wood fence.

“Can I take this one?” she asked. She looked back at the living room and saw Sans scrolling through his cell phone. Looking up, he saw her point at the room door and nodded. Morgan felt that familiar sense of intimidation overtake her. Was this guy aware of the effect he had on her? Why was she feeling like this? Did she even have a logical reason?

“So, uh…about my ground rules…” she began, when Sans frowned.

“In a minute!” he snapped harshly and Morgan shrank back, waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. She saw the logo on the phone, the familiar initials ‘NTT’. It was probably a monster made phone…A faint pop rang through the air and a bunch of boxes appeared around him. Sans hummed satisfied and put his phone back into his pocket. Morgan bit back a yelp at the sudden appearance of the baggage and took a step back.

“How did you…?!” she couldn’t complete her sentence out of awe. Was that magic? She had heard remote rumors of monsters melding magic and human technology together, but she never saw it firsthand.

Sans looked at her for a moment, a mixture of dry amusement and annoyance in his eye lights.

“It’s called a dimension box, and stars above, do NOT ask me how it works.” He walked towards her and held his hands behind him, looking down at her. Morgan was suddenly aware of how much taller he was and nervously giggled.

“So, yeah…uh…my rules…” she began lamely. She noticed she had Sans’ attention. “Uh. Rule 1, I would appreciate it if you called me by my name or a nickname. Just nothing offensive. I get hurt when someone insults me and for a person who gets insulted a lot I’m still not used to it. It gets stifling sometimes…I’m rambling, aren’t i?” she let out a shaky breath. “Rule 2, please don’t invade my privacy. There are some stuff I wrote that I don’t want you or anyone else to read. Rule 3, try to, uh, you know…be a little more to the friendly side when my family or if any of my friends come over. Rule 4,” her eyes narrowed. “Don’t.touch.my.manga.” Sans raised a bone-brow. “And Rule 5…” she paused a little. “I…haven’t thought of a fifth rule…”

She stood in front of him awkwardly, trying to come up with one.

“Can I think of one later?” she squeaked out, rubbing her nape. Sans regarded her critically for a moment.

“Perhaps.”

That was all he said. Morgan nodded vigorously and entered her new room. An excited squeal bubbled within her as she unzipped her knapsack, then threw open her closet and placed the few clothes she packed into it. The pile consisted of two pairs of pajamas (one with a unicorn and stars and the other, a coffee mugs with the Central Perk logo), formal wear, an extra pair of jeans, shorts, tights and two of her favorite t-shirts and turtlenecks.

Then came her basic necessities like her tooth brush, hygiene products and some Ramen cartons. She sighed, placing the instant food in a corner, then walked out of her room and entered the bathroom. There was a cabinet next to the sink that consisted of two shelves. She took the lower one, being the easiest to reach and arranged them there, as neatly as she could. Exiting the bathroom, she saw Sans placing two bottles of wine into the bar. He turned and looked at her, eye-sockets narrowed.

Morgan quickly entered her room again, opened her suitcase and pulled out her school supplies, writing pad and pencil box. She arranged them on the shelf above the foldable study desk. She then arranged her novels and other books she salvaged from her home and placed it on the book shelf. Finaly, she took out her coffee mug and pen stand, placing them next to her school books.

She paused for a moment, looking at the large lump covered with a towel. Why did she bring her coffee maker again? Would Sans use it too?

Then another thought entered her head.

Has Sans ever drunk coffee?

She shrugged out the thought, unwrapped her coffee maker and lugged it to the kitchen. Sans was still there, placing a few wine glasses in the crockery cupboard. He looked at the machine with mild interest.

“Do you like coffee?” Morgan asked cautiously, placing it on the counter.

“I never had the time to try some.” He replied curtly. She nodded, and stood next to him, looking out of the window. Then, her gaze moved to the hall where she saw one of the moving boxes still taped up.

“I finished unpacking.”

“Oh joy.”

She bit her lip at the blatant sarcasm.

“I was…wondering if you need…y-you know…uh…help?” she squeaked out. From the corner of hr eye, she saw Sans look at her with surprise.

“No thank you.” He replied quickly. She frowned, a disbelieving look on her face.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“You can unpack all those boxes on your own?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Morgan paused.

“I’ll still help anyway.” She decided in a quiet voice. Sans heard her. He was meant to, and rolled his eye-lights, a tired groan in his voice.

“Why must you humans be stubborn?” he grumbled. Morgan shrugged. She wasn’t always stubborn, usually going with the crowd. It was rare when she showed raw DETERMINATION. It was one of her main weaknesses, her inability to say ‘no’. Her SOUL pulsed weakly as she accompanied Sans to the living room. A few of the boxes were already opened, one practically empty, save a few tea cups and other cooking items. She pulled the box with groceries closer, then hoisted it up, cautiously walking to the kitchen.

“If you drop that, human, you’re sleeping outside.” Sans called out behind her, she sighed and placed the box close to the fridge and stuffed the cartons in.

“Not like that!” Sans barked, startling the life out of her. Looked up at him nervously as he crouched next to her and re-arranged the cartons. Then, she handed him the chicken, a few cans, a couple of paper bags full of vegetables and a packet labeled ‘Monster candy’.

“Do you know how to cook?” he asked. She nodded.

“Speak up!”

“Yes.”

A look of faint relief passed over him.

“And the job?” he reminded. She gulped, nervously. What if she couldn’t find one by the end of the week?

“I’ll start looking now.” She replied. Sans raised a bone-brow.

“Right now?” he repeated, voice shocked. She nodded.

“Yes.”

He sighed and pinched his nasal bridge. Morgan wondered if it was something she said.

“You must be tired.” He stated. “It would be best if you start fresh tomorrow. I believe you also attend a University close by?”

“Yes.” She replied, a little disoriented by his uncharacteristic concern. This guy wasn’t that bad after all. “I took literature and psychology.” She paused, wondering if she should have said that. Sans didn’t ask her what her courses were. Instead, he let out a short bark that was actually a mirthless laugh.

“Never thought you to be the type to listen to bunch of strangers emotional messes.” He chuckled, his sharp grin widening. Morgan huffed, SOUL pulsing with indignation. This guy had barely met her for a few hours and he’s already assuming stuff about her. She kept quiet though, having no intention on saying the wrong things and offending Sans.

“Do you know anyone who might be hiring?” she asked instead, twiddling her thumbs. Stars, she sounded desperate, didn’t she? Sans though, looked oddly pleased at being asked this.

“Only monsters.” He replied. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Morgan smiled.

“I’m living with one, right?”

The skeleton raised an amused bone-brow and sent her a terrifying smile.

“I know just the person.” He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

**In which, a skelejerk is helpful.**

**❤**

**『** **F L U F F Y** **』**

**❤**

Morgan sighed and rolled over, the light rays kissing her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and propped herself up, surveying the room with a half lidded gaze. Her walls were a soft, comforting white. She smiled a little, SOUL humming with happiness. She wasn’t at her family house. She wasn’t under all that stifling atmosphere, being judged for every move she makes.

Hopefully they are too caught up in their own lives to spare her a visit. Hell, they’ve probably forgotten about her already. It was always like that. Morgan’s smile turned into a bitter line. To her parents, she was just another troublemaker in the family. She had practically raised herself the past nineteen years (with her brother’s help). But their distance will probably mean nothing if they ever hear of her having a roommate who’s a guy.

Her dad would probably freak out. Now, the fact that her roommate’s not just a guy but also ~~hot as hell~~ skeleton? That would be lighting a match in a mountain of petrol.

No, nope, no way, zip. She wasn’t going to tell them any of that. Maybe Luke, if he visits. He’ll understand her predicament and focus on not getting Morgan to live on the streets and more on yelling at how stupid she is for a couple of months then being totally fine with it. That was the good thing about Luke, Morgan sighed. He was open and aware of her feelings.

She got to her feet and padded to the bathroom, grabbing a few clothes along. She yawned, turning the door knob. Then stopped. Then turned around and waked out again. She waited outside, face red.

There was no need to get flustered, she told herself. No need at all. It was just Sans. Shirtless. While it WOULD be equivalent to looking at a shirtless human, it wasn’t really the same, right? She saw plenty of model skeletons at her biology lab, some of them sporting polka-dotted bow ties to add ‘modesty’ to their appearance. All she saw was a ribcage, a vertebral column…

“Get a grip.” She grumbled, clenching her fists. At that moment, the door opened and the skeleton stepped out, fully clothed and rather annoyed.

“Where you committing an intentional invasion of my privacy, girl?” he accused. She gulped and shook her head, chuckling nervously. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at her suspiciously. However, before he could further pursue the topic or reproach her for lying, Morgan ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She had enough of him for today. Making sure the door was locked, she stripped and stepped into the cubicle, turning on the shower.

She deliberately spent a longer time in there, hoping that when she steps out, Sans would have gone to do whatever he’s supposed to do. She relaxed at the thought. He was probably gone now…

A sharp rap on the door brought her back to reality and she stared at with astonishment. He was still here?!

“Are you done yet?” he rumbled. “I can’t keep waiting here forever. I might just have to abandon the idea of helping you find a job…”

It clicked and Morgan stumbled out, grimacing with pain when she accidently stubbed her toe. She didn’t verbally express it though and shut up, hopping on one foot as she simultaneously pulled on her best t-shirt and brushed her teeth. She heard Sans shuffling outside and panicked.

Her shorts followed, the she unlocked the door and stepped out. He was waiting a short distance up the hall, tapping his foot impatiently. Morgan smoothened out her choppy brown locks and entered her room, throwing some of her stuff into her backpack, then unplugged her phone and rammed it into her pocket. She then jogged out, stopping at Sans’ side.

“Are you ready?” he asked, checking his watch.

“Yes.”

“Good, I have a schedule.” Was all he said. But Morgan simply nodded enthusiastically, slipping into her sneakers and trotting after Sans as he locked their front door and made their way outside, she thought they were going to call for another cab like yesterday but…

Let’s just say, the skeleton had a thing for…

Motorbikes.

So saying she was shocked at the sight of the bluish-purple two-wheeler was an understatement. She didn’t even know he owned one… And need she remind herself that this was a POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS vehicle?! What if Sans had this crazy, convoluted idea of throwing her off at the middle of the street or-

“Catch.”

His deep baritone snapped her out of her thoughts, just in time to catch the black helmet he had thrown her way. Morgan gulped. It looked like she didn’t have much of a choice when it came to riding motorbikes. She never had any happy memories concerning them, and its imposing structures just brought it back.

“Uh…I thought we were going to call a cab…” she began silently and Sans snapped his eye-sockets in her direction as he seated himself. The corners of his mandibles twitched to a terrible and almost teasing smile, like he was laying in her nervousness.

“Why?” he barked, amusement not leaving him. “Are you afraid?”

Understatement of the century.

Morgan inhaled deeply and pulled on the helmet. He was obviously daring her and she was not going to sit around and take it. She seated herself behind him and gripped the seat as he started the engine. Then he tilted his head slightly to glance at her with his good eye-socket.

“Do you wish to fall off?” he asked. Morgan blinked, not really getting what he was trying to hint. She shook her head.

“No.”

Sans raised a bone-brow, slightly annoyed (even though she had no clue what the reason was).

“Then arms.around.me.” he stated, like he found the idea just as…distant. Morgan felt her eyes widen, but catching sight of the look in his crimson eye-lights, she nodded dumbly and wrapped her arms around his ribcage. All this while as he revved up the motorbike and they rode down the street, her face was burning.

**❤**

There was a giant goat in front of her.

Morgan sat awkwardly as she watched Sans speak to the goat-man silently with a surprisingly respectful tone in his voice. The goat man, Morgan was yet to catch on with his name was one of the biggest monsters she had seen so far. While Sans was tall and broad built, this one had bulk and…

So

Much

FUR!

He was pretty much a walking ball of fluff (though she wouldn’t admit it straight on) and his aura had the kind of warmth a fire-place let off. She observed his appearance from the couch, swinging her legs slightly. As I had mentioned, he was large. A good eight to nine feet tall, with a pair of large impressive horns that crowned his head. He had a mass of blonde hair and a large beard to match.

His eyes were to be taken note of too. A yellow sclera with red irises. While he wore a kind look, that was almost fatherly, there was something else to it. Like he could snap your neck if you provoked him enough. He was definitely unafraid to kill, like Sans.

He wore a suit, with a purple tie. The suit actually hid most of his bulk. Now he looked more like a working father trying to provide for his family. She looked around the large living room now, and her eyes landed on the fridge that she spotted in the kitchen. She could vaguely make out a child’s drawing taped to it, with a few more sheets of paper and bills.

The fact that this guy was living with a kid made her feel a lot less nervous.

“So, Morgan, I hear you have just moved in…” the goat rumbled and she snapped her head towards him. He and Sans were looking at her now, the latter’s eye-sockets hinting her to answer.

“Uh…ah…yes. Yes, I’ve just moved in yesterday.” She replied.

Asgore motioned Sans to leave and the skeleton obliged. He sat across Morgan, still dwarfing her small frame.

“I am in the need of an assistant, you see.” He continued. “Even though my wife and I had a legal divorce a few months ago, I learned through my child that I still had duties to perform as king-”

Wait…

WHAT?!

Her face must have showed her shock, because goat-man chuckled.

“Ah, yes, Sans and I may have forgotten to mention it.” He stated with amusement. “I’m the former husband of Toriel Dreemurr, Asgore.”

At this point, a part of Morgan’s brain fused.

“O-oh…uh…y-yeah.” she stuttered, then mentally face-palmed at her choice of wordings. Here she was seated across royalty and the only words she could muster out were ‘oh’, ‘uh’ and ‘yeah’.

“But, as I was saying,” Asgore said suddenly. Morgan nodded, signaling him to continue, that he had her attention. “I still have duties to perform as king, so I decided to take over my share of the responsibility, but you see, it’s a hard job, time consuming and such. My wife and I used to help each other out and now well…”

“So you need help now?” Morgan finished. Asgore smiled softly and nodded.

“Of sorts, yes. You can come in and work part-time since, according to Sans you attend the local university. I do feel education plays a vital role in a young one’s life. Your job,” he tapped a claw on the table, “would mainly concern sorting out paperwork, re-arranging my bookshelf and amusing Chara and Asriel when necessary.”

Morgan nodded.

“And Chara is a sweet child, you wouldn’t have much trouble with them.” He assured. Then he rose and ambled to the kitchen, returning a minute later balancing a tray holding a tea set and some sugar. He set it on the table.

“Would you like some tea?” he asked. Morgan nodded gratefully and took a steaming cup, sipping it tenderly. A wave of warmth overtook her and calmed her nerves and for a few moments, she felt like she was wrapped around in a cozy blanket, listening to music.

A comfortable silence lapsed between them.

“This is good tea.” Morgan said, breaking it, and it was true. In spite of being scalding to the tongue, the taste was unique yet flavorful and oddly satisfying…

Asgore harrumphed with pride, setting his now empty cup on the wood table top. Morgan mimicked his movements and sent him a soft smile. She was now at ease with this monster, so she would be less of a nervous wreck and more of an efficient speaker now.

However, if she screws up, her insecurities will return tenfold, but she didn’t let this faze her as much. Instead, she kept her gaze with the goat monster. Asgore returned it for a few moments before chuckling.

“Not to pry, youngling, but what courses have you taken?” he asked. <organ’s mind went blank. How many times was this mentioned? Countless, but she’ll humor him…

“Literature and psychology.” She replied. At her answer, Asgore’s red eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face.

“Literature?” he repeated. “I am a bibliophile, you see. Are you fond of reading as well?”

Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes!” she practically yelled, leaning forward. It was a pleasant surprise finding a book lover. Asgore chuckled.

“Ah, that is an admirable trait along with your SOUL.” He rumbled. “Say, if you want to take a break, you are free to read my books. I have a vast collection and there are a few Chara and Asriel are still too young to read. It would be exciting to have someone to discuss books with.”

Morgan felt a grin lifting at the corners of her mouth. This was a good decision after all.

She made a mental note to thank Sans for this, as she was ushered out and spotted him seated on the motorcycle, helmet at ready.

**❤**

“W-Wait, P-PLEASE DON’T G-GO TOO F-FAST!” screamed the human as she tightened her hold around him. Sans suppressed a grin, basking in her distress. He knew that sadistic part of him stays, reformed or not.

“Was Chara home?” he asked, tilting his skull a little. She shook her head, cringing and ducking down a little behind his spine. When they turned around the corner to their shared apartment, he slowed down and caught sight of the look of relief on her face as she hopped off it.

“Y-you’re crazy!” she blanched, hunching her shoulders and glaring at him and the motorbike. It was a halfhearted attempt to intimidate him and he didn’t let it faze him at all. He parked his pride and joy at the side of the street then fixed the runed lock made by Undyne to make sure it STAYS there.

He turned around and saw Morgan had left, probably going back into the apartment. He sighed out of slight frustration. She couldn’t take a joke now could she? Granted his were more sadistic and less humorous like his good for nothing brother’s was, the least he could have earned was a smile.

Sans shook his skull. Annoying dog, no! He was NOT, under any circumstances, going to think of that…that…bonehead. He had the audacity to leave him behind at a dire need and go around smooching a human.

He took a couple of steps forward, before the girl padded back, a nervous yet sheepish look on her face.

“Uh, do you know which way the apartment is again?” she squeaked. Sans rolled his eye-lights and beckoned her to follow him. She obeyed him, silent as a mouse as they walked down the lit hallways.

A man passed them by and he sent Sans a dirty look, disgusted by his presence. He had faced enough prejudice before, however, so the skeleton refused to let it affect him. It was somewhat a routine now. Wake up, go to work, face the typical preconceptions, yell at his brother, worry about his brother, answer a few emails, meet her majesty and go home. The same schedule for the past year.

The man’s hostility disappeared however and he quickly shuffled away. The red flame licking Sans’ eye-socket faded and he continue. He glanced back and saw Morgan staring back at him. She seemed to be debating on what she wanted to say.

“Uh…I…” she began. “Thanks…for…h-helping?”

He felt his eye-sockets widen a little.

“Hn. So you speak.” He replied. “Work on that stutter.”

He saw an offended look grace her features, much to his amusement. He turned forward, strides quickening. They were almost there.

“Skelejerk.” She muttered behind him, and Sans stopped abruptly. Did she just…?

He turned to look at her.

…

She held her gaze, blue eyes staring into his red eye-sockets. A few moments passed, then the sudden fire in them faltered, then disappeared. She looked down, shocked, and then bit her lip.

There was something about that action…

He snapped out of his thoughts. He continued to the apartment, the girl trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles evilly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cute boy staring at her...

**Chapter five**

**In which, A cute guy knows she exists.**

**❤**

**『** **F L U S T E R E D** **』**

**❤**

It seem we are taking this to a familiar coffee shop.

But instead of two skeletons, we can see two girls, still around their years of attending a university, chatting amiably over some cold coffee. The first one had a soft voice and it could be seen through her tense shoulders and nervous smile that she wasn’t used to socializing that much. It was the look of someone who was shut away for far too long. She tucked a strand of short brown hair as the sun bounced off her brown skin.

The second one had a more confident countenance to her, her voice clear and assured. She seemed to exclude an impressive amount of BRAVERY, unafraid of speaking her mind. Her companion listened to her with admirable PATIENCE, nodding from time to time and cutting in softly to express some of her views.

Olivia looked to the side, her blonde locks bouncing and reflecting off beams of light.

“Well,” she decided. “Enough of me. Let’s talk about you for a while.”

Morgan, who had her head bent over her coffee looked up, shock stretched across her features. She blinked for a couple of seconds before settling with an embarrassed smile and nodding.

“There isn’t much that’s remotely interesting about my life.” She admitted. The woman across her raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” she sniggered.

“Well, other than the fact that I have three older brothers and that I’m the only member of my family who decided to ‘break the rules’, yes.” She replied. “You would fall asleep if I ever spoke about my life.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and shrugged. A moment of silence passed between them as they watched from the café window, a monster couple walking hand in hand. Morgan blinked slowly, then sighed, a familiar heavy feeling settling on her chest.

“What about Sans?” The blonde cut in suddenly. The part Mexican choked on her saliva and sent her one of her rare glares. Olivia grinned innocently, acting like she didn’t ask a personal question.

Was it personal?

Morgan frowned, thinking about her experiences with the short-tempered skeleton the past nine days. He still terrified her and his aura was quite overwhelming. That’s why she was here in the café, trying to unload all of her stress. Classes had started two days ago, and she assumed her job with Asgore, getting paid a generous amount of money…

Then there were also a few hiccups, where Sans would just loose it. But let’s not delve into that.

She was surprised that it had been more than a week. There were a few things she wasn’t used to, but adjusting had always been Morgan’s forte, so she was alright. Other than Sans, Asgore, Asriel and occasionally, Papyrus, she hadn’t really met any other monsters, but she was alright with that.

Overall, her life was better than it had ever been.

“He gets unreasonable.” She replied simply, twiddling her fingers. “And nearly every tiny screw up I make pisses him off.”

Olivia nodded sympathetically. She leaned back on her seat and blinked sagely.

“Papy mentioned him being more to the explosive side.”

“Yeah, he warned me too…”

Another period of silence lapsed between them. Morgan drained the rest of her cold coffee, then checked her watch. A hiss escaped her lips; she was late for classes. Throwing on her bag, she said her good-byes and rushed out of the café, leaving behind her share of the payment.

The streets of Ebott weren’t as crowded at this hour, most of its residents at work or taking a break. She sprinted across the sidewalk, taking quick deep breaths through her nose, then skidded in front of the crossing. She tapped her foot impatiently, then the light turned green and she and a few others crossed the street. Morgan resumed her sprint as she turned right. After running for a while, her university came into view, right across the huge park that was sprawled on her left.

She slowed down, breathed in to calm her nerves and ease the adrenaline that pumped in her ears, then walked into the campus. She weaved across the crowd, avoiding any students who were hanging out around the entrance, then made a beeline for her class.

She stepped in, her classmates already seated in their places. She made her way to her seat beside the window and sat there and extracted her books.

Morgan looked around and took in her surroundings once more. She had done this countless times already but it felt good. The walls were a comforting, sunshiny yellow and the room smelt of books, chocolate and paper. She was already at ease in this environment.

The raven haired boy who sat in front of her rolled his shoulders and glanced back, sending her an easy grin. She blushed and averted her gaze, only resuming to look forward when Professor Wells, a man in his fifties entered.

He was rather good looking with silver hair and striking green eyes. His jaw had a stern set to it, which resonated a feeling of no-nonsense. But he was a nice man, Morgan had learnt, and took pride in literature. He was a little like Asgore and she grew fond of him in no time.

“How about we talk about something different, today.” He declared and a faint murmur rang through the class. He raised his hand and it was silent in no time. Morgan straightened her back, her attention on him as he walked behind his desk and scanned the classroom. His eyes landed on her and he gave her a gentle nod. He had learnt quickly of Morgan’s passion for literature and had reacted similarly to Asgore; pleasantly surprised and encouraging.

“I think some of you have heard of the war between humans and monsters. We’ve recently read a diary entry of one of the soldiers there, and we know what followed after the monsters were sealed underground.” He began. Morgan frowned, tapping the end of her pen against her chin and unconsciously bit her lip. It had taken place a few classes ago, about a single soldier who was forced to fight the war all those years ago.

“But we haven’t really heard of the monster’s lives during the war or of their lives underground. So this will be your annual assignment.” He stated. “You must interview and write the lives of two monsters, one who fought the war and another on the life they lead. This assignment will be graded on the style of writing and other elements…” he paused. “This also meant to strengthen the human-monster relationship.”

A series of groans and protests resonated from a few of them. Morgan glanced at them with a frown. These guys were definitely racist. While she wasn’t the type of person to impose her feelings on another person, she wished she could. Perhaps in another universe, that’s brighter, she does. Maybe in that universe, she wouldn’t be a nervous and depressed wreck, Sans would be an adorable gentleman who loves making tacos and Papyrus would be lazy and laid back, cracking light puns instead his dark, morose jokes.

“You’re being graded on this, so if you don’t want to flunk in Literature, it will be best if you grit your teeth and do it.” Wells reminded them. Morgan smiled a little, then shut her eyes for a moment. She could ask Asgore. He mentioned fighting in the war alongside his wife. But who else should she ask?

She sighed, opening her eyes then glanced forward again. The boy was looking back at her, grinning softly. This time she held her gaze, then looked over at the Professor. What was this guy’s problem? She didn’t like drawing attention to herself so saying that she felt uneasy was an understatement. This guy was staring at her for the past ten minutes.

She decided to ignore him, fixing her gaze on her teacher. He was now delivering a lecture on ‘Twelfth Night’, one of Shakespeare’s funnier plays and she settled back, attention on him.

**❤**

“Hey!”

Morgan spun around and spotted pretty boy walking towards her, that familiar youthful grin on his face. She took a closer look at him. He was tall, but not to an extent where he humbled Sans’ stately stature, with wavy black hair that was swept to the side and mischievous hazel eyes. Morgan looked over to the side to see if he was calling out to someone else, the pointed to herself, blatantly surprised.

Why was a cute guy calling out to her?

“Yes you, the one with the pretty face.” He chuckled, catching up to her. Morgan blushed and smiled back at him shyly. It was the first compliment she got from a stranger, and it was a little disarming. But she would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy it.

“Uh, if you’re talking to me, then thanks.” She replied. The boy was standing in front of her now.

“Who else would I be talking about?” he grinned. He seemed to like smiling a lot. “You’re Morgan, aren’t you? I’m Phil, Phil Hollander. We attend literature together.”

“Y-yeah. I noticed.” Morgan stuttered, biting her lip and brushing some of her messy bangs from her eyes. “Nice t-to meet you, I guess?”

She still wondered why he approached her.

“You seem to be an interesting person.” He said suddenly and Morgan let out an unladylike snort. Phil raised an amused eyebrow and sniggered.

“Hey, I’m serious!” he insisted. “You’re pretty much one of the more genuine people I’ve met. It’s nice to know that, ya know?”

He began rifling through his pockets and he finally pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Sticking his tongue out, he scrawled a few digits onto it and handed it to her.

“I’d like to get to know you better.” He said. Morgan raised her eyebrows and took the paper. She had already figured out it was his phone number, but it was really surprising to think she was already exchanging numbers.

“Wow, thanks.” She giggled. “It’s n-not every day you get a c-cute guy’s phone…n-number.” Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. “I-I mean y-you a-are c-cute…and…s-stuff…and uh…it’s true…and y-you’re cute…”

Phil chuckled.

“You’re cute too.”

**❤**

“so, how’s it going?” asked Papyrus, leaning back against his new sofa. Sans suppressed a sigh and massaged his temples.

“I scare her.” he replied honestly. “She’s been actively avoiding me for a few days.”

A chuckle rang out of the taller skeleton. Sans felt a little annoyed at this display of amusement, but he had to remind himself that this was his brother who sat across him. Sans knew he had to change for the better when he arrived on the surface and start behaving like a real brother to Papyrus.

This wasn’t the Underground.

“i’m not surprised.” Papyrus admitted. “seriously, I think you should try to loosen up a little, at least around her.”

If Sans had eyes, they would have been bulging out right now. He was aware of how uptight he could be, especially while he demanded respect and attention. Perhaps that part of him from the Underground still remained with him; the merciless soldier who had killed and destroyed the lives of many souls who resided with him.

He didn’t really know why he wished for his human roommate’s comfort. Perhaps a part of him wished to uphold this peace treaty by his own queen. If he makes one wrong move, the girl could turn a good number of humans against the monster race and they already had their fair share of protestors. He doubted she was aware of the amount of power her words against him could hold.

Then he remembered Chara’s words, as they stood before him after their battle. They were so small compared to him and had a fair amount of wounds inflicted upon them by his bones, but their blue eyes still glowed with DETERMINATION. He remembered how they took his hand in theirs as he slumped down with despair, unable to hurt them anymore. He remembered how they whispered to him, telling him it would be fine.

Chara was gentle. And he treated them the same way. Perhaps this human girl could be as well… but it would be hard. The two of them were polar opposites, she would rather stay in her room and read a bunch of books while he would rather be fulfilling his duties as the ambassador’s guard and consul, helping the queen and Chara instigate peace and make sure no monster or human tried to kill each other. 

“Perhaps…” he muttered and Papyrus beamed with pride at his decision. “I need some time to do so however.”

His brother nodded in understanding as Sans sighed and looked outside his window, then at the stack of paperwork on his desk. He was yet to sign a few documents in favor of monsters attending certain public spaces that they couldn’t a year ago. He still had to get the signature of five citizens. His eye-lights flashed.

Perhaps he could ask her to do it. It would make his job much easier.

Papyrus snapped him out of his thought process by snapping his phalanges and grinning.

“by the way…” he rumbled cheekily, winking. “alphys and undyne have been assuming stuff when they heard of you moving in with a human. the lizard ended up approaching me and…” he didn’t continue, knowing that Sans probably got what followed. The latter skeleton felt a blush spread across his skull and he looked away, frustrated. The goddamn lizard couldn’t keep to herself, now could she.

He saw the front door open from his bedroom cum study and frowned when the human girl entered, her face flushed. She staggered into her bedroom, dumping the bag inside, then made her way to the kitchen. She paused before his door, spotting Papyrus and gave him a quick wave.

Papyrus waved back good-naturedly, then turned to look at him, eye-lights goading him to go talk to her. Sans rolled his own eye-lights and rose. He walked out of his door and glanced into the kitchen. She was making some coffee, humming to herself. Behind him, he heard Papyrus slink away and exit the apartment, probably to give them some time alone.

He inhaled deeply (which was unnecessary since skeletons didn’t have lungs) and walked forward, drumming his meta-carpels on the counter. She flinched and turned to him, blue eyes wide and trained on his own crimson ones.

“Human.” He stated, approaching her. “We must talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOING ON HIATUS TILL FURTHUR NOTICE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The night was dark and you walked down the street uneasily, armed only with a flashlight. The shadows grew and you found yourself freezing at the sound of a bone-chilling scream. Taking to your heels, you saw a single girl with short brown hair, knees hunched and chest rising and falling. You blinked, watching sweat drip down her face as she held nothing but a pen out before her, trying to defend herself. A pair of shackles bound her wrists that had connected to a pair of heavy weights._
> 
> _Three terrifying creatures circled her and you froze, knowing fully well what they were._
> 
> _The terrible stress monster…_
> 
> _The horrifying lack of inspiration…_
> 
> _And of course, the worst of them all…_
> 
> _WRITER’S BLOCK._
> 
> _You didn’t know what to do, and the girl was now backed into the corner, eyes wide with fear. The creatures were ready to sink their claws into her; siphon out every happy thought, every spark of inspiration and imagination, every bit of tenacity and drive out of her._
> 
> _If that were gone, she would never be able to continue writing about this world again._
> 
> _You clenched your fists. You weren’t going to face her all this alone. Taking a deep breath in, you yelled out encouragement. The girl stopped, then looked at you, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She bent her knees, holding up her pen. The demonic trio backed away hissing._
> 
> _  
> ***Your words filled her with DETERMINATION.**  
>  _
> 
> _A soft glow emitted out and before your very eyes, a blue flaming blade shot out. The girl swung the fauchard, slicing the claws out of the Lack of Inspiration. She twisted her body, getting out of the corner and waving her weapon at the Stress monster, the heavy weights that were clamped down on her wrists falling as the evil magic lost its power. Finally she drove her blade into Writer’s block,a splatter of ink spurting out. A flurry of screeches echoed in the air as they slunk back into the shadows, hissing loudly._
> 
> _The girl sighed, fauchard reverting back to a pen and she glanced at you. You looked back with hope and she sent you a curt nod, shuffling to a seat and opening a laptop, the sound of keys click-clacking resounding through the air. Your shoulders relaxed, knowing you could rest easy now that she was doing what she loved doing._
> 
> _However, in the darkness, the three demons slithered, waiting for another time to strike…_

**Chapter six**

**In which, they try to make it work.**

**💙**

**『** **N E G O T I A T E** **』**

**💙**

“Human, we must talk.”

The words hit her like a truck. Morgan felt her breath seize and she looked at Sans’ intense, crimson glare, shoulders shaking. Her blue eyes widened with panic, a barrage of unpleasant thoughts drilling into her head.

Nonononononono.

This was it. He was kicking her out. She was now going to be some homeless idiot in Ebott, who let herself trust someone too easy. She gulped. Maybe she could find a clean alleyway. Yeah, that sounded nice. A nice clean alleyway, large enough to accommodate her. Perhaps she should sell her coffee maker and buy a sleeping bag, one of those cheaper ones that you can get second hand…

“It’s about our current relationship.” He continued.

Morgan froze, eyes wide with shock. Did she just hear right?

“Y-yeah?” she stuttered out, turning around for a moment and grabbing a mug. Thinking fast, she took another one and set them on the counter, actively avoiding his gaze. She knew she was being impolite, but she didn’t want to go through that flurry of inexplicable fear again. The magic that crackled out of him was so _overwhelming_ and suffocating... “About what?”

She felt Sans’ glare on her right and shuddered, wondering what provoked him to that extent.

“ _That_.” He stated, drily. She blinked, still avoiding his eye-lights. Biting her lip nervously, she glanced outside, eyes landing on a bird that trilled on a nearby tree. It was an everyday pigeon. Sans followed her gaze and glared at it with animosity like the pigeon’s very presence was a curse in his life.

“I-I don’t understand.” Morgan mumbled as coffee spurted into each mug. Setting them aside to cool a little, she heard heard him shuffle closer and her SOUL went haywire.

His phalanges rested on her left cheek and forced her to look at him. She averted her blue eyes immediately, blushing softly.

“That.” He clarified. “It’s the way you hold yourself around me. My job elucidates the phrase ‘human monster relationships’ and here you are quivering like a total idiot around me when I have no intention of hurting you. ”. Her eyes widened with realization.

“Oh.” She mumbled stupidly and Sans let go of her cheek. “S-sorry.” She added. This time she looked up at him, his smoldering red eye lights. Was that it? The fact that she wasn’t looking this guy in the eye. Morgan was half inclined to just disappear off the face of the earth with relief and embarrassment. But then again…

What provoked him to ask this question? Normally Sans would actively avoid her as if he was disgusted by her very presence…like he is with any other human. Morgan knew Sans always had a certain amount of animosity to her race since they DID seal them under a mountain with absolutely no hopes for surviving down there. That was a pretty credible reason to hate a whole nation

“You should cease apologizing. It’s aggravating.” Sans stated. Morgan froze, blushing again. She nodded slightly and her fingers wrapped around the handle of one and she pushed it to him. Sans let out a surprised hum and leaned against the counter. He placed it next to him and continued to stare at her. She blew on hers gingerly, then took a sip. He didn’t berate her about not speaking up though to her pleasant surprise. This was so unlike him, honestly, she had half a mind to think that his mind was taken over by some strange alien or sorcerer.

But did skeletons have brains? From what she knew, the memories of monsters were stored in their SOULS. She also knew from Asgore’s books that monster SOULS were made of a complex assortment of emotions, the most intelligible being LOVE, HOPE and COMPASSION. They were the base constitution. But with the way Sans acts around her…that was hard to believe.

So someone took over his SOUL? Does that make sense? Can you control a SOUL?

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll try.” She pacified. He didn’t seem thoroughly satisfied though, which left her a panicky mess. Should she do something to _assure_ him that she wouldn’t go cause a scene? Perhaps…I don’t know… _something_?

Morgan internally sighed. She wasn’t an idiot, really, though a lot of people seemed to think she was. She was smart, at least when it came to thoughts and emotions. After this one talk, it didn’t take her long to realize (though a bit too late) that behind that gruff, tough guy exterior, Sans was…TERRIFIED. He was terrified that everything, every document he signed, all those nights he went sleepless to sort out paperwork and other silly conflicts, every.single.idiot he had to put up with, will all go for naught because of one human girl.

Namely her.

She didn’t really know how to react to the feelings buzzing through her head. Should she feel triumphant? Her sister would, knowing that she had more power in her pinky finger, that one word from her could turn this situation to hell. She would feel triumphant knowing that she had Sans in a position he couldn’t struggle out of, knowing one wrong move would make him lose everything he worked for.

In actuality, it made her _sick_.

Morgan wasn’t Gabbi. She knew her limits. And she knew power like that was absolutely cruel. Was this why Sans was so edgy around her? Stars, she knew how that felt, having to go through that every single day of her monotonous, painfully terrifying life. This probably explained why the monsters were so docile in society, in spite of the _lifestyle_ they lived in the Underground. They were probably terrified that if _one_ of them acted up, every single monster would be tossed back under that mountain again.

She tried to imagine living in a dark cavern, born into a world where there’s no sun, only having to hear about it in stories, then forced to live by the _kill or be killed_ ideology. She thought of how Asgore, Asriel and Chara grew apprehensive about the mention of that place, like it was hell itself; a world of darkness where there wasn’t even a shred of kindness or sincerity.

A world where she would have been the first to die in.

That though scared her. If she were a monster, she would never want to go back to that place. She’d never want Papyrus, Sans, Asgore or anyone else for that matter feel that way. Living in constant fear and stress wasn’t the best alternative. It practically sapped away the energy in your body and the happiness from your SOUL.

So she did what she could. She tried to comfort the skeleton.

_Woman up, Morgan. Come right out and tell him that he doesn’t have to be afraid. Don’t get too nervous, even if you sound like one of those characters from those cheesy animes._

“Listen, if you’re afraid of me…reporting you…uh…I’m not going to since…uh you h-haven’t done anything w-wrong.” She stuttered out, then cringed mentally at how it came out.

_Wow, you’re a real piece of work, aren’t you?_

Sans raised a metaphorical eyebrow, really not catching what she was saying under the flood of pause and stutters. She couldn’t even frame a sentence. Morgan wanted to skulk back into her room and curl up into an ashamed, embarrassed ball of matter, away from this whole mess.

“I mean to say…”

“I heard you.” he interrupted quickly, unknowingly offering her MERCY for repeating her sentence (into a messier string of words) and lifting his mug of coffee. He glared at it, then at her with suspicion before taking a small sip. The look that passed over his face was indescribable. He placed it back on the counter, disgust spread across his skull. Morgan backed away slowly, worried about what was to follow.

“The next time you try making me coffee,” he gritted out. “ _Don’t add too much sugar_.”

She inhaled sharply, sweat beading her forehead at how tense this was getting and nodded stiffly. But it wasn’t as bad as she expected, supposing him to burst and lash out at her mistake. This was actually pretty nice on his part. Sans recovered quickly however and continued to drink the hot beverage, determined to finish it. He was the kind of person who wouldn’t waste food or drink, no matter how horrible it tasted. Morgan felt her SOUL pang with envy at his PERSERVERANCE, bringing her own mug to her lips.

“Okay, I guess.” She replied. “I didn’t really know you didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, honestly.”

Sans blinked, them hummed, pinpricks darting down to his coffee, the brown-black beverage rippling against the slight movement, then back up to meet her own blue gaze.

“I see. I suppose it’s because we never speak about ourselves in the first place.” He considered. Silence lapsed between the two of them and Morgan suddenly grasped something that hung in the air, a heavy sort of feeling. This was getting awkward. And _fast_. Sans was now looking down at his coffee mug, skeletal hands curled around the grey ceramic. His eye sockets were half lidded and a slight blush was dusted over his cheeks, like he was just as embarrassed at some thought.

“Y-you don’t h-have to drink t-that.” She pointed out, guilty about him having to consume something he didn’t like or wasn’t at ease with.

“ _Shut up_.” He snapped ungraciously, the red blush deepening slightly. Morgan blinked, the flush on his face surprising her. He had a sort of aggressively defensive aura around him, desperately trying to hide his obvious awkwardness. She stopped, allowing these thoughts to process in her head then chuckled softly at his childishness. Sans’ skull snapped towards her, almost shocked.

“By the angel, did you just _laugh_?!” he mumbled, more to himself than her. He sounded genuinely bewildered, as if her ability to express mirth was shocking. She didn’t really blame him since the only manners she exhibited around him were fear, unease or nervousness. For some reason though, that sent her on a whole other tangent of wry amusement, choked laughter escaping her throat. Sans froze, watching her for a moment, an unreadable look on his face.

The tension must have gotten to her after all this emotional strain. Morgan felt a little delirious at this point, her head spinning. Sans’ disbelief and apprehension was certainly not helping, but she didn’t mind it much, openly embracing this moment to ease herself.

“Well, I take it we’ve come to an agreement?” he changed the subject, visibly put off by her erratic behavior. She barely caught wind of him muttering ‘unpredictable idiot’ under his breath. She giggled a little more, then willed herself to calm down, taking soft breaths.

“Yeah. Yeah, you could say that.” She replied and he hummed with appreciation. “But this will take a while for me to get used to. I can’t just magically un-terify myself around you.” she added. Sans blinked, then rolled his eye-sockets with exasperation.

“Tch, it’s not like I’m asking you to befriend me, idiot.” He snapped. “I don’t expect you to grovel at my feet with compliments and such. Besides,” he eyed her with a raised brow. “A couple of seconds ago you were thoroughly comfortable with laughing at my state of conduct. I believe that may be sign of comfort…”

Morgan’s jaw fell with realization and she blushed shyly, biting her lip out of a nervous habit. He was right; if she could openly laugh around him, she could buck up and push aside her fear. In the end, that’s all it was, simple intimidation. Sans was obviously a better person than he made out to be.

So why should she be scared?

“I understand.” He stated suddenly. “Your fear, that is. My impatience always seemed to strike or rub someone the wrong way, but it’s a part of me. I cannot simply turn it off or on.”

Morgan was caught off guard and she nodded mutely, slightly awed at his ability to admit his faults. Now she felt guilty about feeling that way around him. Her anxiety wasn’t something she was proud of, rather one of the many things she hated about herself. Unfortunately, she was never able to grow out of her constant state of fear, like she was being attacked on all sides and it still leeched her SOUL.

“I g-get it.” she stuttered. “I’ll t-try to work w-with it.”

She would, she decided. Perhaps, where she lacked DETERMINATION, she’ll make up for PATIENCE. That was perhaps, the more commendable traits about her, her ability to make her way through an aggravating scenario without batting an eyelash with frustration. It was the only way she could put up with him…

“I see. That’s…good to hear.” He decided softly, draining his mug. Morgan glanced between and the now empty ceramic cup with slight guilt. She made a mental note not to go overboard with the sugar the next time she makes coffee; if Sans gives her another chance, that is. Said skeleton seemed occupied with some other thought, however, when she turned to him with slight apprehension, to put forward her decision.

Sans paused for a moment, watching her face as he contemplated over what to say. She knew he was searching for a form of indecisiveness and she made sure to show none. He finally chose to hum with satisfaction, a half smile, half smirk gracing his features, suddenly highlighting the fact that he had a rather attractive face…skull (in their terms?). His red pinpricks seemed to have brightened to a more intense shade, but not to a point where it was almost suffocating and uncomfortable. They were almost… _gentle_. Morgan felt heat rise up to her cheeks and she bashfully looked away.

Of course, there was another problem with her finding the skeleton attractive.

What was _wrong_ with her?!

***Knowing you have a long way to go, you hold fast to your PATIENCE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hi, it's me again.
> 
> After...two months of not updating.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Are you glad to see me? Well, I hope you are. I'm glad I'm back online again on AO3 with a new chapter for UOC. 
> 
> But to be perfectly honest, I kind of have a love-hate sentiment for this chapter. I'm glad I managed to get the tsundere side of Sans a little more, but I hate how the chapter turned out. I'm really sorry I let you guys down. You guys deserve quality content and I have posted...this...
> 
> And do you smell that?
> 
> It smells like shame.
> 
> Let's forget about that now...what's that? Am I going to update regularly?
> 
> *sweats nervously*
> 
> Ah...well...I'M SORRYYYYYYY!
> 
> *quickly logs out*

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumlr so you can chat, ask requests or check out some of my art:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/larentia-ray09


End file.
